HYBRID
by theresebee
Summary: Angelica Sumiko is a Hybrid...half vampire half werewolf, her butler Arashi Matsuda will serve her forever  The thing is...they dont have a employer - employee relationship...what will happen?
1. HYBRID: Character Introduction

**HYBRID: Character Intro**

by ~theresebee

Sigh...why do I get the feeling that there is always a black fire surrounding not only me but this whole damn mansion? What a stupid question to ask myself~

Its because im a demon.

Yeah...pure demon, well thats not entirely true, I'm half of this demon and half of another.  
>Don't understand how THAT can happen but there's a first for everything ain't there?<br>By that I mean how in the hell did a vampire and a werewolf end up together? Parents can't tell me they got executed as soon as both sides found out. As Arashi said, it's illegal to mate with the enemy or something like that. Whatever...both sides rejected me, my scent was disgusting, they said,

"You smell disgusting...its like sniffing fresh wood that gives you chills after...you clinging on to us would be like asking to die"

Like I care what they think, I am my own species, But I think they were just scared because since I have the blood of an enemy I have the power to kill either side I want. How I managed to survive on my own, you ask? Luckily, both my parents had some deal, which gave them an unlimited supply of money which mind you, doesnt bother me one bit, also I dont have to drink blood or eat raw meat, I prefer human food. Just realized, I didn't introduce you to myself earlier, did I?

My name is Angelica Sumiko.

Pretty ironic dont you think? Parents are demons with frightening names and me?  
>Take off the -ica in my name and it spells 'Angel'~ Were they drunk when they named me?<br>Plus it doesnt suit my apperance at all...I mean come on I have a my mom's jet black hair and my dad's beige coloured skin, usually my eyes are dark brown but...

What kind of demon would I be if I didnt inherit eyes that have cat like pupils and glow red when my demonic powers surface.

Of course Arashi thinks otherwise...its a 'lovely' name he says. Hmph.  
>Now that I mentioned Arashi, I guess I got to talk about him now. Well basically he is my butler...<p>

My demon butler to be exact.

But he is a really strange demon...he has the pure blood of a demon but he says he prefers to eat human got jet black hair and skin almost as pale as a vampire's, his eyes well apart from them glowing red from time to time, you could say his 'normal' colour would be a yellow-brown colour and he has a 'tattoo' on his neck that proves the contract between him and I~ with that tattoo he is not allowed to lie, betray or kill me but he is only allowed to do as I say, whatever, whenever I want. But, if he ever tries to break the contract...[chuckle] I'll just kill him.


	2. HYBRID: Chapter 1

**HYBRID: Chapter 1**

by ~theresebee

[giggle] Humans...they are so very unaware of the world in which...

Demons exist right next to them.

Almost all the demons in this world take on human forms. But unlike normal humans, each one of us demons have very particular characteristics. In human terms, we are all extraordinarily beautiful. Demons unlike me have to get their prey somehow right? Our physical appearances attract people's attention and lure you in, our voices will pour out like velvet and that will lead the prey to their death, an amusing thought really. But Arashi...he takes this advantage way too far - something very unbecoming of a butler, if you know what I mean. All the human women practically swoon over anything he says, he once told me that he had a particular liking to these advantages and blamed me for influencing him...excuse me but all I do is tease those stupid men and make them do my bidding then when I get bored, I hit them so hard that they forget what happened. You must have been wondering...

How did Arashi and I even meet?

Well, he is my demon butler so obviously we made the contract that seals the bond between us but I dont really treat him as a butler, I treat him as a stupid friend that does my bidding...wait lets add annoying to that. Why I call him stupid you say? He thought I was a human at first, so he was constantly following me around town - like a typical idiot and one day when he thought my life was in danger...offered the contract to me...  
>It feels as if it were just yesterday...<p>

I was running...away from him. Arashi. The demon that was supposed to be frighteningly strong, incredibly intelligent and his dangerous good looks - I laughed at the thought as soon as I saw him. I knew he had been following me and he thought it was the right time then to ask me THAT question...

[FLASHBACK] - {} - Angelica's thoughts at that moment -

{HIM? Strong? HIM? Handsome? HA! As if he could ever defeat me in any way, he hasn't even figured out that I'm a demon yet. What an idiot.}

{How long do I have to keep up this wild goose chase? Running is so trivial...and boring -sigh- Plus pretending to be a human isnt amusing to me anymore...}

"HEY ANGELICA! YOUR PRETTY FAST FOR A HUMAN! BUT YOUR JUST A MERE MORTAL! YOU CANT RUN AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL JUST WEAR YOURSELF OUT! LETS JUST TALK! ANGELICAAAA!"

{Great. How annoying. He'll get suspicious if I dont 'tire out'. Time to put my acting skills to the test -grin-}

"Angeeeliiicaaa~ your getting slower and slower~ Come onnn your tired already?~ I thought this would go on forever~ (chuckle)"

{Whatever. Im bored...I think I'll just stop-...SLAM! Yes, you threw me towards a wall, I'm soooo scared...gawd how trivial...but this proves my acting skills have improved, at least I got something accomplished.}

"Do you see what happens when you try and run Angelica? You get hurt. Getting thrown onto a wall, not very amusing is it?"

His shadow creeped towards me through the mist, I quickly drew my fangs, bit my one side of my lip making it bleed, and drew them back, pretending I was hurt, I moved slowly - like a mere human... Then I saw him clearly, wearing a both tail coat, shoes and his tie were black and his button down shit and gloves were white. As he continued to come forward, he wore a devilish grin and his eyes flashed crimson. Then he knelt in front of me, still wearing that grin, he cupped my chin upwards to make me look at him. He stared at me, his face was inches from mine and whispered...

"Up close dont you find me attractive hmm? Aren't you afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid? I dont find you attractive in any way...Arashi"

"(chuckle) The way you say my name just makes me want to eat your soul even more...Angelica. But I'm not here to do that."

{What an idiot. He's this close to me and hasn't figured out I'm a demon~ meaning there's no soul to eat here hahaha!}

"Angelica, what would you say to making a contract with me? I will protect you until you complete your life long goal and for exchange I get to eat that delicious soul of yours. So how about it? All it takes is a kiss."

{Haaaa~ he actually asked (giggle) once I agree I will show him what I really am and he will have no choice but to do my bidding for the rest of eternity, but I have to keep my act up so he wont back out}

"A-a kiss...?

"Yes as simple as that Angelica, then I will have no choice but to do your bidding, you'll stay protected to get to your goal- What do you say My Lady?"

As he said that, his face was so close our lips were almost touching. I nodded. And he kissed me.

{I grinned as he closed his eyes to kiss me. My plan worked. Flawlessly. Idiot.}

Then I felt a burning sensation on the side of my neck. The tattoo was being formed...the tattoo that seals the bond. Then it faded. Arashi opened his eyes and lifted his lips off mine but our faces were just inches apart.

"Well well well My Lady. Your lip is bleeding tsk hurt yourself already have you? Since I have to protect you, I might as well get the blood from dripping onto your clothes."

He licked the line the blood created from my chin and to the corner of my lips and looked at my eyes. A flash of red. And I knew he just regretted kissing me.

"(chuckle)hm hm hm...idiot"

"...What is this?"

"I misjudged you Arashi, you were so close to me yet you didnt even realize, well its too late now. The bond is are now my demon butler. Arashi."

"What-"

"HAHAHA IDIOT! I'm not in any way human...this should be plainly simple...IM A DEMON!~ A hybrid to be exact, to think you actually thought I was human because of my strange scent and since neither of us can really die, you are my faithful demon butler...for all eternity, I might add!"

"N-sigh- Y-Yes, My Lady"

[END OF FLASHBACK]

HAHAHAHA! I still laugh at his stupidity, but he is still so conceited and still wonders why I dont have the slightest interest in him. He tries to flatter me with all these unimpressive things 'til today. His idiocy wears me out.

Also adding to this, Demons today rarely fall in love with other demons, no matter how close they are, they usually fall for humans. But I'm different, so I can go any way I wish to. How utterly amusing.


	3. HYBRID: Chapter 2

**HYBRID: Chapter 2**

by ~theresebee

{Gahh...I can hear someone's voice calling me...}

"My Lady, its time to wake up...My Lady...Angelica-san..."

"Mmmmphh...Arashi your voice may seduce women but it doesnt have the bit of power to even wake me up, okay? Give me five minutes"

"...No can do My Lady, you have appointments and lessons to be taken."

{sighhhh...I guess I have to put on that face he loves so much}

"A-Arashi...will you let me sleep for five more minutes?~"

At that moment, he put a finger under my chin and tilted upwards so I would face him, lips almost touching...

"[chuckle] Angelica-san...got you."

"HUH?"

In a flash, I was being carried away to the dressing room where I got dressed for the day.  
>Locking the door behind me, all the clothes and shoes and accessories were practically begging me to try every single one of them...<p>

"Damn seems like he's gotten used to THAT face...guess I need to figure out a new tactic...he has way too much flirtatious tendencies...hmm well I do tend to trigger them by teasing him HA...oh well"

At last, I ended up wearing the usual thing I wear at home, but when I came out Arashi stared at me in a disappointed manner...

"What? What are you staring at me for?"

"Angelica-san you could at least try to look good for me[pout]...you could at least wear some shoes"

"Arashi...when did I ever want to PLEASE you? Plus its MY house, I can do whatever I want here. ANYWAYS whats for breakfast?"

"[sigh] your breakfast today is fresh pancakes with butter and maple syrup also your favourite drink, Lipton milk tea."

"Yum! Well at least you did a good job picking the food this morning...MILK TEA HERE I COME!"

" -.- "

~In the Dining Room~

"Arashi! That was yummy~"

"Angelica-san, using the word 'yummy' doesnt sound very lady like...but thank you."

{AHA! I know! I will get my revenge for waking me up like that! Brace yourself Arashi! Something new, coming through!}

"Arashi, your only a year older than me, stop judging! Every good deed deserves a reward doesnt it?~ [grin]"

As Arashi was standing next to me, chuckling quietly to the remark I made, I grabbed for the collar of his raven-black blazer, so he was meeting eye-to-eye with me...literally. He chuckled lightly again, I closed my eyes as he leaned in, his eyes slowly shut. His lips hovering over mine. So close, I could feel his breath brushing over my cheek~

Then something happened...something that he didnt expect...

Arashi found himself kissing a plateful of whipped cream pie and me calmly holding the plate to his face while elegantly sipping my delicious milk tea~

"Did you enjoy your reward Arashi?"

"Mmmphfgrfrrr..."

"Sorry I cant really hear you, oh thats right you have plate of whipped cream stuck to your face teehee~"

Arashi peeled the paper plate off his face and washed up...for some reason he seems to enjoy these little games we have, I can tell because he comes back with a grin on his face.

"Whats next on our schedule, demon?"

"My Lady, you have some paper work to sign about your company then you have dance lessons..."

"Dance lessons? With who? Better not be that curly haired weirdo who-"

He smirked saying...

"You'll be having dance lessons at 2pm. With me Hybrid-san"


	4. HYBRID: Chapter 3

**HYBRID: Chapter 3**

by ~theresebee

"You'll have dance lessons at 2pm. With me."

"GAH! Why with you? Do you even know how to dance Arashi?"

"I can do anything My Lady as long as its for you~"

"Flattery will get you nowhere..."

I shuffled a pile of documents to the side, as I fixated my gaze on the new one in my hands. Never sign a document you didnt read yet, if you sign something without reading it could lead to your company's demise. Having a company can be tedious work but its the only thing that keeps me busy.

"Arashi, designs three and five are acceptable the other eight are just horrid."

"May I ask why Angelica-san?"

"Look at the remaining eight designs, there are too many ruffles and laces on the dress and the men's tuxedos...the colours really blind me...Orange? Please."

"Yes, My Lady. That reminds me an hour before your dance lesson you have a meeting with Master Kenzo."

"Is that so...Kenzo-sama visiting me again...well I guess, I am the only other hybrid he knows of so far..."

"This is his third time visiting this week, My Lady. Do you and Master Kenzo-"

I grinned at his comment, I stood up and walked over to where he stood. He looked at me with a blank stare. I stood on my tip-toes slightly and whispered sweetly in to his ear...

"Arashi dear, dont tell me your jealous of Kenzo-sama [giggle]"

As I stood upright, Arashi placed his hand on the right side of my face, his thumb carressing my face gently and he bent down slightly to meet my eyes...

"Of course I am jealous My Lady, I cant bear the thought of someone other than me teasing you and whispering words of love in your ear~"

"[chuckle] As I said this morning Arashi, your very appealing voice bears NO power over me."

I pushed him away slightly and walked back to my desk sorting the piles of paper to finished and unfinished piles. Arashi stayed where he was but turned slightly to see what I was doing, when I glanced at him he was wearing his trade mark devilish grin.

"My Lady let us get going. Master Kenzo will be arriving in 20 minutes and he will be joining you for lunch."

"[grin] Whats for lunch Arashi?"

"For lunch today, a Japanese style pork cutlets with rice, side dishes are tomatoes, pickled radishes, a small potatoe salad and a slice of lemon to season the pork. And of course for the beverage, milk tea."

"Sounds heavenly, Arashi. But would you like it if I eased your worries?~"

I walked to where he stood and again I stood on my toes slightly, so I could reach his face. Then I lightly brushed his cheek with my lips. When I looked at him, we were both grinning and softly laughed in unison.

"[chuckle] Thank you Angelica-san, I will cherish this as long as I live."

"Tch.I dont treat you as a butler as much as I should, consider it as a reward for the delicious breakfast this morning and the lovely sounding lunch."

"You never did treat me much as a butler from the beginning, anyway, before you meet Master Kenzo you have to change into proper attire Angelica-san."

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"It is unlady-like not wearing shoes, My Lady."

I just gave him a glare and he guided me to the dressing room. I locked the door behind me and stared at the clothes wondering what to wear...again.

{Sigh. What to wear...will a dress be appropriate? Nah...its only Kenzo-sama coming over, but I dont get it whats the point in wearing shoes when the whole mansion floor fully carpeted. Ah-}

I ended up wearing the same skirt with a little chain hanging diagonally across the skirt, a dark blue three-quarter sleeved shirt and over it a black corset looking vest. Of course I wore black, slightly-heeled shoes.  
>When I came out Arashi was looking directly at my feet to see if I had actually put on shoes.<p>

"Are you happy now? I'm wearing shoes."

"You look...presentable, Angelica-san."

"I'll take that as a compliment Arashi."

"[grin] Lets go to the dining room, My Lady. Master Kenzo is waiting for you there."

~At the Dining Room~

When I arrived at the Dining Room, a man who had similar physical attributes as Arashi waited for me. Kenzo-sama. He had deep black eyes and mahogany hair that swept near his eyes. He wore a black on white suit and in the breast pocket of his blazer, a white rose rested inside. He always wore a warm smile on his face which exposed his pearly white teeth. Even though he looked vaguely similar to Arashi their personalities were different, Kenzo-sama wasnt manipulative and flirtatious like Arashi. When I got to where Kenzo-sama stood we hugged briefly, as we are good friends and business acquaintances. But even though the embrace lasted for a second, I could feel Arashi's stare bore into the back of my head. Sigh.

"How are you hybrid buddy?...I mean Angelica-san?"

"No need to be formal Kenzo-sama, but I'm fine thank you. We should take a seat lunch will be served now."

"By the way Angelica-san, you look lovely."

"Thank you, you look nice as well Kenzo-sama."

We sat on opposite ends of the table. The plates, glasses and cutlery were all gold plated and glistening. And after a minute had passed, Arashi and another maid had arrived with our lunch. The maid looked at every one of us and began to turn as red as a tomatoe. Arashi took a plate and served my food and after served Kenzo-sama. He then poured milk tea into Kenzo-sama's cup, when he came over to me I gave Arashi a knowing look and tilted my head in a confused manner and I softly talked to him...

"Whats wrong Arashi? You dont seem your usual gushing self and I already gave you your reward, didnt I?."

"Nothing is wrong at all, My Lady, please enjoy your meal."

His face was expressionless and avoided to look at me in the eye. Sigh. His jealousy meets no end. He was ALWAYS like this when Kenzo-sama came over. Idiot. I heard from one of the maids that he was mumbling to himself about Kenzo and I being lovers as we are hybrids...What a joke. But I stared at the meal in front of me. It was absolutely divine looking, the cutlets were a perfect golden brown colour, the rice was soft and white and the side dishes looked as delicious.

"Shall we dig in Kenzo-sama?"

"This looks amazing Angelica-san! Give my thanks to Arashi later please?"

"Of course, I have to thank him too you know."

The looks of the food was nothing compared to the taste. It was exquisite. Now I would actually have to thank Arashi...even in his foul mood. Then our meeting ended after eating and discussing things about the expansion of some of the stores.

"I had a lovely time, Hybrid-san. Thank you."

"[grin] Your welcome, Hybrid-sama, your most welcome here. I'll see you soon."

We waved goodbye and as the doors shut, I turned to the closest chair, sat down, ripped off my shoes and walked up the stairs to the dressing room to replace the heels with slippers. After I returned my shoes, I closed the doors of the dressing room and turned aruond to find Arashi leaning casually against the wall opposite to me, he looked really pissed off.

{Strange...usually he disapppears for about an hour and then comes back happy again..huh..I guess he's had enough of Kenzo-sama or he's just trying to make me feel sorry for him. Well good job Arashi, I feel sorry for you :( }

"Oh that reminds me, Kenzo-sama asked me to thank you for the meal. So from him and I...thank you Arashi lunch was just heavenly..."

"..."

He just continued staring at me, his amber eyes just giving me that 'I'm really pissed at you' glare, I sighed crossing the space between us, we were just centimeters apart, I looked up at him and tilted my head slightly in a 'I'm confused' manner. He didnt say anything and looked away, avoiding my gaze. I reached up to sweep his hair away from his eyes slightly and placed the same hand on his face to slowly make him turn to face me.

"Whats wrong Arashi? Are you upset with me? Or are you upset because Kenzo-sama has been here too many times already?~"

"...Angelica-san...to see you smile sweetly at someone other than me...it just breaks my demon heart..."

"Arashi..."


	5. HYBRID: Chapter 4

**HYBRID: Chapter 4**

by ~theresebee

"...Angelica-san...to see you smile sweetly at someone other than me...it just breaks my pitch black heart..."

"Arashi...I am really sorry you had to endure that but I can promise you that there is nothing going on with me and Kenzo-sama..."

"[sigh] Sometimes you can be so naive Angelica-san, you may feel that way, but what about Master Kenzo? Do you know how his feelings towards you?"

"I-I dont know..."

"Exactly, My Lady."

This was so strange, he really has never acted like this before...and I never felt like Arashi has truly gotten mad at me. Even though I was right in front of him and so close, he didnt budge, didnt even turn to look straight at me. His back was flat against the wall, my hand lay gently on the left side of his face for him to look at me but his eyes refused to meet mine. His expression was cold and lifeless, I had never seen this side to Arashi, usually by this point we would start laughing and give me his devilish grin.

{I dont know what to do...I dont know what to say to him...also I dont know if he's really serious or not...Arashi after all this time I dont fully understand you.}

I slowly pulled my hand back from his face and even though he wasn't looking at me, I looked him in the eyes and sauntered forward...closing the distance between us...whenmy arms reached up and entwined themselves around his neck. He said nothing when I hugged him, but he wrapped his arms around my waist to hug me back. I whispered in his ear...

"Arashi...I dont know what else to say but I'm really sorry, please say you'll forgive me..."

He pulled back slightly and whispered softly in MY ear in return, his voice still sounded sad...

"Angelica-san...I dont think I can forgive you...your apology didnt seem sincere enough..."

"Arashi...you've been my friend ever since I lost my parents...even though I'm supposed to treat you like a butler, I just cant...I dont think of you as a butler...to me you are a friend that I cant bear to see hurt or part with..."

"Well Angelica-san we ARE bound by contract so that means I can never leave your side but if I could leave your side...I wouldnt, someone would have to try to tear me apart from you."

"Arashi..."

I slowly released him from my embrace and let my hands trail down to the collar of his blazer. I leaned on him slightly so my head rested on his chest making me unable to see his face, his arms were still wrapped on my waist but I heard him sigh slightly and he finally rested his right cheek on the top of my head. Unlike other demons he was warm and like this, he was comfortable to be with. I moved my head slightly so that I could look up at him, this time he was looking right back at me, his obsidian eyes seemed warmer than before. I grinned slightly, happy to see him slightly happier than before.

"Why are you grinning, My Lady? I havent forgiven you just yet..."

"Hmph..."

"Please dont give me such a disappointed face My Lady. I will forgive you...after this..."

He then caught my chin between his thumb and his fore-finger and tilted my head up slowly so that I would look straight at him. His other arm was still holdinig my waist and I saw his lips inch closer and closer to mine. He hesitated as if he was wondering whether or not he should carry on. I slowly closed my eyes leaving everything to him. He brushed his lips lightly on mine, there was a warm sensation lingering on my lips. But clearly he wasnt finished. He kissed me on the lips again but this time his lips never left mine, he kissed me again and again and again. His kisses tasted so sweet, like honey. I responded by kissing him back, returning what he gave me. I reached up to run my hands through his hair and my arms ended up resting on his shoulders. I could feel a smile lingering on his lips as we continued to kiss. The hand on my face replaced itself on my waist and he pulled me closer to him so that my balance relied solely on him as I was on the tip of my tip-toes and he was still leaning against the wall. Arashi deepened the kiss making me grab his hair slightly and his hand held the back of my head, tugging my hair slightly so that neither of our lips could leave eachothers. After a while, our lips parted slightly and I opened my eyes slowly to see him staring back at me...

"Mmmm...now I forgive you Angelica-san~"

He whispered and I could feel his breath caress my face slightly. He loosened his grip on his waist and I put my arms back at my sides. But he placed his hands on each side of my face and bent down slightly to give me a light peck on the lips. I grinned at him and he gave me his trademark grin again.

"May I just add My Lady..."

"What is it Arashi?"

"You are quite delicious~"

"Speak for yourself Arashi, you are simply mouth-watering~"

We straightened up and looked at eachother. We laughed lightly in unison. It was clear. The teasing begins again! But there is a thing I may have forgotten to mention. For mere humans, kissing may be an action of affection or love but for demons, kissing is as normal as breathing, meaning kissing is only a friendly action towards eachother. No real meaning towards this action is really applied. If you lived in the demon world you would see many of us doing that.

"My Lady?"

"Yes Arashi?"

"It is almost time for your dance lesson, I suggest you go change into your dance-wear."

"Okay then. I'll go change Mr. Demon."

"I will wait for you in the dance room, Hybrid-san."


	6. HYBRID: Chapter 5

-wooooshh-

Dashing to my dressing room...for the third time today. I closed the doors silently behind me and stood there but something glimmered at the corner of my eye. It was a silver platter of sugar butter cookies, when I waved my hand over them, there was a wisp of warm air...

{Mmmmm still warm~}

I gingerly picked one up and before I put it into my mouth I noticed a piece of ivory coloured paper that had beautiful cursive writing that had written my name, no matter how elegant this writing is, I could tell who wrote it right away. His scent drifted right off the ...Arashi...the note said...

~ My Lady, please have something to eat before the dance lesson as you may become tired after ~

I ate only three cookies saving one for later. I put on my dancing heels, black leggings, a white wife-beater and a loose shirt over it that sloped off one of my shoulders. I tied up my hair so it wouldnt get in the way. When I walked out, I carried my water bottle and the platter with the last cookie still sitting on it.

~In the Dance Room~

The floors were wooden unlike the rest of the mansion, the lights brightly lit up the room so there were almost no shadows to be found and the walls were covered with mirrors and ballet bars were attached to them. Just like what every dance studio would look like. When I walked in Arashi was there in the middle of the dance room folding his sleeves but looked up and gave me the signature grin he wore on his face. He looked down at my hands with a confused look in his eyes.

"You forgot something in the dressing room Arashi~"

"I apologize, Angelica-san."

He gracefully took the platter off my hands and placed it on the small table top that sat near the radio. He still didnt realise that I had the last cookie in my hand. Sigh...he can be so unobservant sometimes. I stood there with a bored expression on my face waiting for my dance partner to return,he turned on the music and in a moments notice he appeared in front of me grinning. He put his hand on my waist, pulled me close to him and gestured to give him his other hand. I looked up at him and I said...

"No."

"Angelica-san, please dont make this troublesome for me..." "Haaa~ Thank you for the cookies by the way Arashi."

"Did you enjoy them, My Lady?"

"Yes~ Thats why I have a present for you~"

He lowered his head a little and I stood on my tip toes slightly and his evil grin matched the one I was wearing as well. Then he slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly...

"Say Aaaaa Arashi"

"Aaaaaa..."

I pushed the small cookie into his mouth softly and when he opened his eyes, I licked the chocolate that had melted slightly on my fingers. We looked at eachother for a moment and I gingerly swept my fingers over his lips, wiping the crumbs that lingered on his lips that were curved upwards slightly in a grin that I knew so well. We chuckled for a moment since the teasing was too much fun.

"[chuckle] Lets get on with practice, shall we My Lady?"

"[giggle] We shall, Arashi~"He bowed just like a real man should and I curtsied like a good, educated lady should. Then he walked forward gently placing his hand on my waist and I placed my hand on his shoulder. We automatically held eachothers hand. As the music was already playing, being the man it's his job to lead, he guided me through each step, there was no doubt about it, our dancing was flawless, our movements were as fluid and sparkled like silver~ and before we knew it the dance ended alongside the song once again, he bowed and I curtsied. I grabbed my water bottle and chugged down the water...

"[glug glug GULP] Ahhhh~"

"May I just say, My Lady, your dancing has improved quite alot~"

"[giggle] thats just because your good at leading, Arashi~"

"Thank you, Angelica-san [grin]"

"Soo...whats next on the agenda, Arashi?"

"Hmmm...surprisingly nothing is next, you have dinner at 7:30 though, Angelica-san."

"Ahhahh...what to do now...hmmm.."

"I suggest you take a bath and dress considerately, My Lady."

"Whats the scent in today's bath?"

"Lavender, My Lady, your favourite."

"Mmmm...sounds wonderful~"

"Will I wash your hair before-hand My Lady?"

"Of course dear Arashi~ You seem to enjoy it anyway~"

"[chuckle] I think you enjoy it too, Angelica-san, please dont deny it~"

I walked up to him and he bent down slightly with a grin on his face. We were yet again so close, our lips almost dared to touch eachother~ Then I said in a sultry voice...

"I never said I disliked it, did I Arashi?~"

"[chuckle] No, Ma'am~"


	7. HYBRID: Chapter 6

We laughed in unison once again. Arashi then led me to the dressing room, where I had to wear a bathrobe, I chose the bathrobe which had a towel like fabric and was a very warm peach colour. When I walked out, Arashi was waiting for me patiently and walked me to the bathroom...well I would call it a hairsalon with a large bathroom attached to it.

~In the Bathroom~

When I walked in, like the dance room the lights dazzled me but this time instead of the floor being made out of wood, everything was made out of cream coloured marble. On the right there was the hair-washing station, the sink used to wash my hair was, of course, made out of gold and among the shelves, were my favourite hair products which I used on a day-to-day basis. In the middle of the room there sat a very large jacuzzi, it was rimmed gold, personally I love having a dip in there because its just so soothing, of course I let Arashi in there~ He deserves to relax with me right? The on the far right there is another room for the bath/shower, the bath is more of an oval shape and is also gold rimmed, the curtain covering the bath is a light cream colour so it matches the whole bathroom. I sighed at normality of the place and walked over to the hair washing area and lay down on the seat, like at any hairdressers. Arashi folded his sleeves, took off his gloves and he looked down at me grinning. I was looking up at him at an angle where he was upside down, so I grinned to myself, he started brushing my hair with his fingers...

"Your hair is so soft, My Lady, not a single split end or tangle~"

"Thank you Arashi, you should know that I like to look presentable whoever it may be~"

He started to turn on the water and adjusted the temperature so it wouldnt be too hot. He then started massaging my scalp with shampoo, when I looked up at him he looked so concentrated it was almost cute, I sighed and closed my eyes as he continued to massage my temples...he then rinsed off the shampoo and repeated the same thing with the conditioner...he rinsed my hair thoroughly making sure soap was left, he tied my hair up in a towel for it to dry a little and he brought his lips near my ear and whispered...

"You can open your eyes now, Angelica-san~ You can take your bath now~"

"[sigh]...that was relaxing Arashi, thank you..." "You are most welcome, My Lady."

I walked over to the room which had an actual bath tub in it and to no surprise the bath had warm water in it but it had a purple tint to it as the scent of lavender was already pouring out, there were also petals scattered generously across the water. As I slipped in the water I sighed out loud and closed my eyes to really relax and take my mind off the company...then I heard tapping at the door and a voice that said...

"My Lady, it would not be wise to fall asleep in the bath, you could drown..."

"Okay Arashi, Im done anyways~"

I stepped out of the tub, dried myself off and put on the clothes that Arashi had laid out for me. I took the towel off my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I stepped outside and Arashi had a hair dryer ready in one hand and a comb in the other. After he groomed my hair, we went back to the study and finished all the paper work that I didnt finish in the morning. Now...I have absolutely nothing to do...

"I aaaaaammmmmmm sooooo boooooreddddd..."

"Then shall we take a slow walk in the garden, Angelica-san?"

"The garden?"

"Yes, My Lady, I think you will see how wonderful it is, all the flowers and trees I have planted are in full bloom now."

"Okay lets go Arashi...Its better than doing nothing right?"

"But on second thought...it is already 6:45...you should go to room and rest, My Lady. I will come and wake you when dinner preparations are done."

"[yawn]...okay Arashi..."

I trudged all the way back to my room, plopped into bed and snuggled into the velvet red duvet. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. Then I had a dream...but it only flashed for a second, a face of another butler...he looked almost identical to Arashi but he looked more...dangerous...in a positive and negative way...Then I heard a light tap on the door, which me force my eyes open into slits so I could see who was there. My eye sight was a bit blurry but I could clearly see the slight confusion in Arashi's face.

"[groan]...Whats...wrong Arashi?[yawn]"

"Well My Lady...did you perhaps invite guests over for dinner?"

"Hmmmm...not that I recall...Why?"

"It seems that Master Ciel Phantomhive is here with his butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"...What..."

I rolled over to check my calendar on my bedside table and reached for it, there was a date that was circled in red pen that said, 'PHANTOMHIVE VISITS!", but it wasnt set until tomorrow. I sat up holding the calendar in front of me still a bit confused about the turn of events.

"Well...I have invited them but the meeting wasnt set until tomorrow..."

"[sigh] since they are important clients, you have to dress-"

"Dress appropriately...I know...Arashi?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Can you get me the dress that is only reserved for special occasions...oh and the shoes to go with them ...I was told to treat Ciel-san with the greatest respect as he does serve the Queen."

"Yes, Angelica-san."

"Oh and Arashi? Dont get jealous okay?"

"Of course, My Lady , but may I ask why would I get jealous?"

"[chuckle] Lets just say, people have told me that they are quite the charmers...especially the butler...BUT we'll see how 'charming' they are."

"Yes, My Lady, your eyes miss nothing as you have the judgemental eyes belonging to both superior demon clans."


	8. HYBRID: Chapter 7

I slipped on my deep purple dress, it was made of silk and fitting so it clung to my body snugly. My strappy heels were easy to put on and Arashi came behind me holding a diamond necklace. He stood behind me and I lifted my hair gently so when he put the necklace on me it sparkled elegantly. I turned to face Arashi...

"Soo...Arashi...how do I look?"

He stared at me, his eyes drifting upwards and downwards as if he was checking that he wasnt asleep. Then he finally looked me in the eyes and walked towards me, then he placed a finger under my chin to tilt my head upwards...

"You look absolutely stunning, My Lady."

"Thank you Arashi~"

"You are most welcome, Angelica-san."

When I looked in his eyes, they seemed cold and unfriendly. He wasnt himself again. Its probably because of our visitors. He's probably already seen how they look...and coming from his attitude, they may be more good looking than him.

"Arashi...let me tell you something..."

"[sigh] Yes, My Lady?"

"When I see our guests, no matter how flattering they may be, remember that WE have been together longer, and the bond that we have is not only by the contract but by the way we act around eachother, okay Arashi?"

"Thank you, My Lady~"

"If you endure this as long as I do, we'll reward eachother. You know as good as I do that I dislike meetings with people I dont know."

"Yes, I look forward to giving my reward to you Angelica-san."

"[wink] Right back at you Arashi~...NOW lets do our best to stay composed, shall we?"

"They are waiting in the Dining Room, My Lady."

~At the Dining Room~

When we went to the Dining Room there were two gentlemen waiting for my arrival one was a boy who was wearing a deep blue outfit that matched his eye that was not hidden by an eyepatch, but as soon as I laid eyes on his butler who was looming over him...I knew he wasnt human, he's a demon just like Arashi and myself. I chuckled when I realized it. Arashi then let go of my hand and bowed politely towards our guests, but when he turned to leave he grinned and winked at me, he knew I wasnt about to suck up to these people no matter how 'important' they may be. I smiled slightly and turned to our guests...

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Ciel-san."

"[grin] The pleasure's all mine, Angelica-san."

"With all due respect, I thought we had arranged this meeting for tomorrow? Why the sudden change?"

"Lets just say that I was eager to meet you...oh I forgot to introduce, my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian bowed politely and said,

"It's very nice to meet you, Angelica-san, its rare to meet someone like YOU around here."

"[grin] Someone like me? Ha...like your any different...I knew you werent human the second I saw you...hmph...Anyway Ciel-san, we should sit down dinner will be served."

We sat down on opposite sides of the table and I could hear them talking slightly...since I was bored, waiting for the food I decided to tune in.

"Sebastian! What are you saying to Angelica-san so recklessly?"

"Master, if you didnt know Angelica-san is-"

"AHEM. If your going to whisper in front of me in my own house. You may as well just ask your questions up front dont you think?"

Even though we were across the table, I stared them down. Ciel looked at me straight back, his eyes confused...

"Angelica-san how can you-"

"My ears are exceptionally brilliant, not only that I will say what your butler there was going to say...I am a demon. A hybrid. A mix of werewolf and vampire. More powerful than any OTHER demon could ever imagine."

"Heh...thank you for revealing your secret to me Angelica-san"

"Oh its no secret, I could care less of what mere HUMANS think of what I am."

"Putting that aside. Business. Angelica-san you know about my company, yes?"

"Yes but I dont really care for other businesses as my company has spread around other over-seas countries and is making lots of profit. But yes you have a toy factory and other things."

I could tell that this boy is very strong-willed and very many people look up to him because of his status as the 'Queen's Dog'. But I was not even slightly intimidated by him, I could see how confused he was because of this. I heard that lots of business people fear him but I have no idea why they fear this boy. Then at that second, Arashi entered with a silver cart that carried our meals. Sebastian served Ciel and Arashi served me. Arashi walked over grinning with a plate of golden brown chicken topped with glistening teriyaki sauce and rice that almost glowing. I looked down at my food satisfied and then I got an idea...

"Arashi, thank you for preparing such lovely food~"

"You are most welcome, My Lady~"

"Arashi?"

"Yes? My Lady?"

"[speaks softly] Would you like to show our guests how we treat eachother? It will serve as our personal entertainment tonight"

"[chuckle] Of course, the pleasure is all mine, My Lady."

We both grinned at how childish it seemed. But it will make this dull event a bit more endurable for the both of us. Arashi then got down on one knee and scooped food onto the spoon and he spoke at a volume so that the other side could hear...

"My Lady, I think the food is too hot for you to consume yet. I will cool it down for you~"

He gently blew on the spoonful of food and raised it near my lips...

"Say ahhh~"

"Ahhhhh~"

"Angelica-san you got some sauce on the side of your mouth tsk tsk, your too careless~"

"You fed me so its partially your fault~"

I could feel the stares we were being given and it was very amusing. I tapped Arashi on his nose lightly which made him frown a bit, that was the signal to stop. He stood up and composed himself, he stood by my side and waited there. As I finished the last bite of my food, I looked across the table and found that it was like looking at mirror except that Ciel was a boy...both our butlers stood there, their facial expressions were the same, their stance was the same but the only thing that was different was that, to me, Sebastian looked more evil and manipulative than Arashi. Sebastian caught me staring and grinned evily at me. Since we finished our meals, I got up from my chair and sat myself down closer to Ciel.

"I feel as if, you have a question to ask me, Ciel-san?"

"No, I dont have a question, more like a suggestion, you may find this interesting."

"What is it?"

"As I could see your butler treats you very well and your bond may be deeper than the one Sebastian and I have..."

"[chuckle] Yes, maybe...whats your point?"

"How about we exchange butlers for a mere 3 days?"

"[chuckle] So thats what it was about, a Butler Exchange hm?"


	9. HYBRID: Chapter 8

"How about we exchange butlers for a mere 3 days?"

"[chuckle] So thats what it was about, a Butler Exchange hm?"

"What do you think? Can you endure Sebastian for 3 days?"

"Interesting...[chuckle]Heh...can YOU, Ciel-san endure my Arashi here?"

"Angelica-san, I'm pretty sure I can handle your butler but...can HE handle me properly?"

"Hahaha! Can Sebastian possibly even keep up with me hmm?"

Ciel looked up at his butler and they exchanged grins. I stood up and turned to stand right in front of Arashi. He was looked at me with a slightly angry expression, I could tell he didnt want to leave me with a butler that wasnt him. I grinned at him slightly and turned to face Ciel and Sebastian again...

"Deal. Ciel-san, the rules are... to only endure for 3 days, no violence at all, only everyday things like paperwork, meals, tutoring etc."

"[grin] Deal Angelica-san."

All of us walked to the main entrance of the mansion, we turned to our butlers to say our goodbyes...

All of us walked to the main entrance of the mansion, we turned to our butlers to say our goodbyes. I walked over to Arashi so that we were so close I had to look up at him, I couldnt see his eyes so I gently swept his hair to the side and I rested my hand on the right side of his face so it wouldnt swoop back to where it was. He then grasped the hand that was on his face, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as if he was savouring something. He then opened his eyes slowly and removed my hand from his face but still held it, intertwining our fingers and squeezing my hand slightly. With his thumb and forefinger under my chin and tilted my head slightly so I was gazing into his eyes which seemed slightly sad...

"How could you do this to me, Angelica-san?"

"Its just for three days Arashi...but...never mind..."

"But what?"

"I'll miss every second your gone~"

"[whispers] Angelica-san..."

He then slowly leaned towards me and gave my hand another squeeze as if he was comforting me...I closed my eyes and I could feel the warmth of Arashi's breath lingering closer and closer to me. I could feel his lips brush over mine as he got closer...this time he didnt hesitate, the hand not holding mine rested at the back of my head and Arashi gently pulled me closer, closing the space that remained between his lips and mine. His lips were soft as always but I could sense a trace of sadness in his kisses. I responded to him by kissing him back and with my free hand I grabbed the tie he was wearing and pulled him closer, he gripped my hair tighter making the kisses become a bit more passionate. We then stopped and opened our eyes, I dropped my hands back to my sides while his hands fell on my shoulders and leaned in to kiss me on the forehead as a parting gift. We both snickered slightly and turned to our shocked guests and we said in unison...

"Did you enjoy the show?~"

We both laughed in harmony while our guests tried to compose themselves. Ciel and I then shook hands for the deal of the Butler Exchange, we smiled at eachother sincerely and when I looked up Sebastian and Arashi were having a staring contest, but it was as if electricity was being created by the intensity of their stares.

"Ciel-san, have fun with Arashi~"

"You too Angelica-san, and in advance please forgive Sebastian for his idiocy~"

Ciel and I grinned at eachother...and we looked at our butlers, they switched places so that Sebastian was beside me and Arashi was beside Ciel...

"See you in three days, Arashi~"

"Follow your given orders, Sebastian."

Each butler replied in the same manner, they placed a hand on their chest, bowed and said...

"Yes, My Lady."

"Yes, My Lord."

Then the entrance doors closed and I turned to face Sebastian. I glared at him for a second and he snickered to himself. Then he bowed and said...

"My Lady, your relationship with Arashi is most interesting~ But it is almost time for bed so I will get your night-wear ready in your changing room~"

"Huh...really? If you were Arashi, it would have been done already..."

"Well, My Lady you see I have not become your butler until the doors closed just now, please forgive me."

"They say you are a great butler...we'll see how great you handle me, I am NOTHING like Ciel. So we'll see how you adapt within these three days, okay Sebastian~?"

"Yes, My Lady."


	10. HYBRID: Chapter 9

Who knew that 3 days were going to drag on for what seemed like 3 years...as soon as the doors closed I could feel seconds drag on without Arashi...

~The Next Morning~

The door clicked. That was enough to wake me up but I only opened my eyes a tiny bit to see who had come in. I couldnt be bothered on who or what it was, I groaned and curled up into a ball under the blankets, then I heard the curtains get drawn suddenly and the sun was piercing me through my eyelids...I squeezed my eyes shut again and pulled the covers over my head...I really couldnt be bothered to do ANYTHING today. I sat up semi-consciously anyway...rubbing my eyes slightly and yawned...I sat there bleary-eyed still not knowing what to do...I felt around looking for my blanket, getting ready to fall back to sleep but I couldnt find it anywhere...

{Oh well...Might as well lie down again...}

I sprawled out on the bed, lay on my stomach and crossed my arms to act as a pillow...but before I could put my head down, I felt a gush of wind and I felt as if I was sitting on something warm...as if someone was cradling me...

"Arashi...I'm not a [yawn] baby...ya know..."

"[chuckle] You must be mistaken, My Lady, I am not Arashi."

"What...then get your arms the hell off me..."

"Dont you remember, My Lady? I am Sebastian Michaelis, your butler for three days."

I rubbed my eyes slightly and opened them to find that Sebastian was smirking devilishly close to my face...still holding me...I frowned slightly and with my hand pushed his face away...

"Get your face away from mine Sebastian...your scent makes me want to hurl..."

"On the contrary, My Lady, your scent is so unfamiliar I feel the need to take deep breaths when I am near you."

He leaned in closer laying his face near my neck...I tried to move away but his hand over my arm tightened...I could feel his wwarm breath on my skin and I could hear him breathing in and out...

"Tch...Persistent bastard..."

With blinding speed I slipped out of his grasp and stood where my full length mirror was...I acted as if nothing happened, picked up a comb and brushed my hair starting at the ends. I glanced over to where he was and looked disappointed that he was cradling the air...

"Idiot! Remember you are only just a butler here."

"Yes My Lady but may I add...why is it that Arashi is allowed to do those kind of things to you?"

"Hmph... Thats because I've known him for the longest of times plus I only enjoy that teasing game with him. As for you, I only met you yesterday and you are ONLY a butler in my eyes, Sebastian."

"[murmurs]Well...let us see if I am able to change that..."

"Excuse me? Did you say something a butler shouldnt?"

"I apologize, My Lady."

"[sigh] Never mind that Sebastian...Whats on the agenda today?"

"You have breakfast as soon as you get dressed, after breakfast you have paperwork to sort out and file, then lunch at 1:30. Then as usual you have dance lesson at 2:30 and of course Arahi will be teaching you-"

"WAIT! ARASHI IS TEACHING ME?"

"Yes, My Lady...He is your dance teacher isnt he?"

"Well apparently he is..."

"In that time Master Ciel will arrive as I tutor him, is that alright My Lady?"

"[chuckle] Yes its alright Sebastian."

After I heard that, hours flew past so quickly and before I knew it, it was 2:30 and Arashi was waiting for me in the Dance Room.

~In the Dance Room~

When I walked in he looked at me and grinned slightly, but since he is Ciel's butler for the time being we have to be very professional. But it was impossible not to stare at him for a bit and I realized that never really LOOKED at him...He looked so refined and elegant, his obsidian eyes were devilish as always but something was off...his expression was cold and harsh...not the Arashi I was used to... He bowed and said...

"It is wonderful to see you again, Miss Angelica."

"You too, Arashi."

"..."

"..."

.. Well I guess because usually we would tease eachother, joke around and laugh. But we were strictly teacher and student, when we started dancing, the movement wasnt fluid, it was stiff and uncomfortable like walking on stilts and his expression didnt help at all, he refused to meet my eyes and his lips were shaped in a hard line. The long hour of practice ended and I chugged my water down and absent mindedly poured the remaining water on my head to cool myself down. Then I heard a WOOSH and a gust of wind...Arashi left in a hurry...but it seemed like he dropped a piece of paper on the floor when he left...Idiot...I bent down and gingerly picked up the piece of paper and in rough writing it said...

JEALOUSY COMPETITION!

DURING THE NEXT 3 DAYS BOTH BUTLERS

WILL WATCH EACHOTHER BY USING A

SPECIAL DEVICE AND...

IF EITHER BUTLER CRACKS UNDER THE

PRESSURE OF JEALOUSY HE WILL HAVE

TO KNEEL DOWN IN DEFEAT AND ANOUNCE

IN FRONT OF THE WINNER AND BOTH

MASTERS AND SAY "YOU WIN! YOU ARE

THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS BUTLER THERE

EVER WAS!"

SIGNED:

Sebastian Michaelis Arashi Matsuda

{Thats the first time I have ever seen Arashi sign something with his full name [giggle] Anyway...lets see if I can have some fun with this bet as well.}

I made the paper burn so there was a small pile of ashes in my palm and I gently blew it away so it scattered into the air...when I looked in the mirror opposite to me I was wearing a devilish smirk on face...

{ We shall see if Arashi gets jealous~ It will pass the time anyway~

Suddenly...

"My Lady, our guests are about to leave would you like to bid them farewell?"

"Only if you carry me Sebastian [giggle]~"

I saw the glimmer in his eyes, he grinned as if he knew what I was planning and crouched down so that he could give me a piggy-back ride. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I restedmy head on his shoulders and whispered to him...

"Let the games begin Sebastian~ You want to win dont you?~"

"[chuckle] Yes, My Lady."


	11. HYBRID: Chapter 10

"Let the games begin Sebastian~ You want to win dont you?~"

"[chuckle] Yes, My Lady."

"Hmmm...lets play this by ear, I can see you are good at acting as well."

"My Lady, if you dont mind me asking...why are you co-operating with me? I could tell that you despised me from the start."

"Tsk tsk such flimsy details...letes just say I want to see how jealous Arashi gets and also you have a certain charm that interests me Sebastian."

"Your interested in me, My Lady?"

"Hmmm not in that way but I want to see how well you can tolerate my behaviour."

"According to Master Ciel, I am quite the charmer to ladies-"

"Ah ah ah Sebastian, I am not one of those 'normal' ladies, even Arashi thought it would be easy to captivate me but, of course he couldnt...So when I saw you I wondered whether or not you had the ability to make me, in human terms, fall for you."

"I will give it my best, My Lady, as you are most interesting yourself."

"And since we are now 'friends', call me Angelica-san, there's no need for formalities~"

"[chuckle] Well let us say our goodbyes to our guests, Angelica-san."

It was weird being carried on someone's back...but Sebastian quickly arrived to the grand entrance stairs that led to the front door. The show was about to start. Instead of going down the stairs Sebastian paused and I chuckled lightly and we quickly changed our positions so it looked more 'lovey-dovey', I made myself blush and half-buried my head against the left side of Sebastians neck and the final touch, my right arm lay limp over Sebastians right shoulder and I felt his fingers intertwining themselves with mine. Then Sebastian whispered smugly...

"Let this be the finest act you and I have ever done...it will last for 3 days [grin]"

"Of course we have to act everyday even when they are not present, as you mentioned a special device that will be used to see one another, am I right Sebastian?~"

He chuckled warmly as we descended down the stairs, this was the opening scene for our first act, Sebastian wasnt much of a smiling person so all he did was grin and in return I giggled softly like any love struck human girl would. Suddenly, in the air I felt a electric current pass through me, I glanced up and saw Arashi. He flinched when our eyes met and I could see the burning in his eyes...but I saw he was in total control of himself. Sebastian then set me down carefully when we got to Ciel-san. Unlike Arashi, Ciel-san was well composed, showing no discomfort anywhere on his face.

-Ciel- "Well I see that both of you have taken a liking to each other quickly."

-Angelica- "Well Ciel-san, you should have told me how delightful Sebastian was, I mean at first I thought he was all bark and no bite but I see now he IS really all that charming~"

The butlers were having their own converstaion...

-Arashi- "Sebastian-san I didnt know that you and Miss Angelica would get along so quickly."

-Sebastian- "Yes well Arashi, you should have informed me on how truly captivating Angelica-san is. Its amazing how she could see past my flaws, she is most marvelous~"

Right at that moment Sebastian turned around gracefully and our eyes met. He grinned softly and slowly walked towards me. When we met he caught a wisp of my hair and gently tucked it behind my ear, I could feel Arashi's stare, it was cold and harsh. Then Sebastian drew his finger across my jaw line and when he reached my chin, he tilted it upwards...he shifted his head to the side slightly and slowly started to lean in.


	12. HYBRID: Chapter 11

...he shifted his head to the side slightly and slowly started to lean in...I made myself blush in case I got a good response from our 'audience'...I heard Sebastian chuckle and his thumb caressed my right cheek...

"[whisper] Angelica-san, even like this...you look so beautiful..."

Then I closed my eyes and waited...he kissed my forehead gently then kissed the tip of my nose and then when he got to my lips he hovered there slightly letting our lips touch casually...then he kissed me but instead of being harsh and grabbing my hair he embraced me while I placed my arms around his neck. His kisses were sweet...but unlike Arashi he was experienced, if you know what I mean. We both stopped and our lips parted from eachother. I took a quick glance at where Arashi stood...his face was stone cold but the thing that hit me was his eyes...they were filled with so much hate...towards me not Sebastian but me...I breathed out sharply and Sebastian eyes and mine met and we both chuckled then burst out laughing.

"Sebastian! I didnt know you were so experienced~"

"As to you My Lady, I didnt know you could be so delightful in more ways than one~"

"[chuckle] I am truly satisfied now Sebastian, even though 3 days have not passed I dont think I can go on any longer with you~"

" I agree My Lady, but no demon can help alluring others, can they?"

"Yes. To frail human eyes we are beautiful but that doesnt matter."

Ciel: "So I take it that the deal is off, Angelica-san?"

"Most correct Ciel-san, I couldnt stand another day with Sebastian here [chuckle]"

Ciel: "I agree...your butler is most talented but his very presence bothers me."

And with that we switched our butlers back, Sebastian seemed glad but Arashi on the other hand...I couldnt even face him.

"Ciel-san, please feel free to visit again~"

"Thank you Angelica-san, your house is most remarkable and your sense of humour relates to mine. I hope our businesses will work together smoothly."

"Oh Ciel-san, it will, demons honour [wink]"

"[laughs] Goodbye Angelica-san~"

"See you when I see you, Ciel-san~"

The grand doors closed and the warm atmosphere became tense within seconds. I dont know why but I just couldnt face Arashi...his eyes were not humourous at the time. I turned towards him but didnt look straight at him...

"Nice to have you back Arashi..."

"Yes, My Lady, good to be back."

Then I raced off to my room, slamming the doors behind me and locking it. I clutched at my chest and slid down the door so I was sitting on the carpet...it was…hard to breathe…I touched my lips and breathed in...Poison

{...Tch...I expected this from Sebastian...played along but of course we hated eachother from the second we met...to go to such measures...this poison is fatal to anyone even someone like me...but I taste jealousy as well...I am a rare type of demon, something that is more powerful than him...of course...}

My breathing was ragged and coarse...Black spots appeared in my vision...everything started turning dark...the last thing I heard was thudding at the door and a frantic voice shouting my name.

Black...then memories were being strewn about...I chuckled...my life was LITERALLY flashing before my eyes but it was strange...the gentle moments Arashi and I had slowed down letting me watch them a while longer before they zoomed away...Then I felt it...

Heat...Scorching my neck...Burning! I screamed and sat upright...all the black spots were gone...I was suddenly perfectly fine...

"But how...I was clearly dying..."

The one who was seated next to me was Arashi...his face wasnt full of hate or discontent...his eyes were full of worry and fear...I knew this because as soon as I looked at him straight, he pinned me to the floor in an embrace, his face was now buried in my right shoulder, he said softly...

"My Lady...Angelica-san..."

"Arashi...how did I manage to wake up? I'm supposed to be dead..."

"Please My Lady do not speak of that in such a carefree tone...I-I almost lost you...one more second and you would have left me..."

I hugged him back (even though he was lying on top of me), I stroked his jet black hair softly to reassure and comfort him. I was still confused...

"How did you manage to save me, Arashi?"

He mumbled...

"The kiss of life...but its different...the mark on your neck...the proof of our contract...if any of the contract holders, kiss the mark of their partner's their life will be saved..."

"Oh yes, I remember but why...you were so mad at me...for what I put you through..."

He lifted himself slightly, so that his arms were supporting him...but our faces were breaths away, his hair swooped down slightly, lightly carressing my cheek.

"Angelica-san...I dont think I have ever been so jealous in my life..."

He got up, sat down on the carpeted floor and casually ran his hand through his smooth crow black hair. I sat up along with him but his left side was facing me...I just stared at him in complete shock...

"How..."

"How what Angelica-san?"

"How could you possibly withstand me? You could do so much better Arashi...I am honestly the most horrible person you could be bound to."

He sighed loudly, turned to face me and looked into my eyes...his eyes were warm and comforting, he cupped my face in both of his hands gently and whispered sweetly...

"Angelica-san...do you know the saying, "Love knows no bounds"? It may seem corny and stupid but thats what I feel for you..."

He placed his hands down back to his sides and I could see that he was blushing only slightly though...Arashi, embarassed? To my surprise he looked quite charming and adorable when he was slightly flushed.

"Whats wrong, My Lady? Is there something wrong?"

I didnt say anything...and I grabbed his tie and pulled hard so that we kissed. I could sense the surprise in his reaction but he quickly got over the shock and responded positively by holding my hair firmly so I couldnt do anything but stay interlocked with his lips. He took charge then...and deepened the kiss, it was pure bliss. We opened our eyes in unison...we were both quite flushed for the first time. I held his face gently and then pecked him on the lips lightly again. Again and again. Short and sweet...I placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding as hard as mine was...

What was this...I knew we werent teasing eachother this time but...I have never felt this before in this dark heart of mine...


	13. HYBRID: Chapter 12

We stayed sat on the carpeted floor of my room...My hand on his chest and the other on my own...comparing them...our heart beats were both fast and wild...

I had never felt this way before it felt like the dark shell over my heart was slowly cracking away...I could feel Arashi's gaze lingering...he then took my hand which was on his chest and I looked up at him...

"Angelica-san...is this what you are feeling as well?"

"I...I dont know how to react to this...is this what love feels like? I wouldnt know I've never felt it before or experienced it before..."

"[chuckle] I can hear your heartbeat from here, My Lady. But it is understandable that you dont understand love...even though I HAVE been trying to convey my feelings since the beginning..."

I felt heat rise up to where my cheeks were...curiously I touched my face wondering what this lingering warmness was...Arashi looked at me and chuckled, he took my hand from my face and replaced them with his...once again he was cupping my face gently but this time one of his thumbs was gently caressing my face...it felt so soothing and sweet I had to close my eyes and inhale deeply...and I noticed the musky scent of Arashi's. If smells could have a texture I would have to say that Arashi's scent was like velvet and cooling. It was like breathing in a breath of fresh air. I opened my eyes and he was just staring at me in pure content...he looked so charming...I never noticed the way his hair glistened and shined slightly in the light.

*Arashi's POV*

Angelica-san...she is so beautiful...not only that shes smart , witty and shes just so much fun to be with...her hand was lingering on my chest...feeling my heart beat as if she couldnt hear hwo fast it was going already...I took her hand gently...they were so smooth and graceful...I couldnt help but cup her face into my hands again...she was looking straight at me with her deep brown eyes...I could look into her eyes for all of the eternity I will spend with her...her skin was flawless and smooth I just had to feel it...she unexpectedly closed her eyes when I did that and she started inhaling deeply like she was enjoying the scent that I apparently have...even though we've kissed so many times...I craved more of them...they were so passionate and sweet, how could I ever stop wanting them...

*Back to Angelica's POV*

He closed his eyes gently and leaned in slowly...his lips making their way to mine...I closed my eyes in response to this...our hands, flat on the carpeted floor found their way towards eachother and our fingers intertwined together as they met...his other hand still laying lightly on my face...his warm breath trickled closer and closer...he pecked me on the lips lightly as if he was asking for permission to continue...Silly Arashi...I squeezed his hand lightly and initiated the kiss...it was slow and sweet...it was like his lips were just softly caressing my own... our lips rested on eachothers sweetly...  
>his hand that was on my face then gently trailed to the back of my head, tugging on it slightly, pulling us together, deepening the kiss...<br>I...I loved it so much...this feeling...our lips parted by a fraction and he whispered to me...

"Angelica-san...I dont know if I can hold back much longer..."


	14. HYBRID: Chapter 13

"Angelica-san...I don't think I can hold back much longer..."

I looked into his eyes, they were filled with so much emotion...love was it? I didn't even know what love meant...but this feeling, this warm feeling made my heart pund faster whenever I even glanced back up at Arashi, how could I reciprocate these feelings if I didnt even know what they were? It was unfair for him...unless he could teach me what these feelings were...

"Arashi...but if this is love...how would I know? I have never understood what it felt like and I have never experienced it...this is embarassing to suggest but-"

A warm feeling creeped back up to my cheeks and I looked away abruptly then I heard Arashi's deep resonate chuckle. With his thumb and fore finger, he took my chin and made me face him, he was wearing his signature devilish grin and he said softly,

"Angelica-san, I will teach you what love means and how it feels but first you must answer a simple yes or no question"

"What is it Arashi?"

" (chuckle) hahaha getting embarassed over something so trivial..."

He let go of my chin and lowered his head so that his obsidian tresses would cover his embarassment . I smiled at his slightly flushed face, so I lowered my head to where he could see me making our faces very, very close together...

"Arashi~ what do you want to ask me?~"

"Well...Angelica-san...Would you..."

"Would I what? This isn't the Arashi Matsuda I know and possibly love, the Arashi I know says things directly no matter how embarassing it is!"

He jolted upright and stood up from where we were standing, and after he patted his black suit down, he held out his hand so that I, too could stand. I took his hand and stood up but he didnt let go and took my other hand in his and clasped them together. He sighed deeply and those beautiful obsidian eyes bore right through me and he said...

"Ms. Angelica Sumiko, would you be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him confounded at the most simple question. A chuckle passed my lips as he started blushing once again...

"Oh Arashi~ It would be my honour to be your demon girlfriend!"

I looked at him confounded at the most simple question. A chuckle passed my lips as he started blushing once again...

"Oh Arashi~ It would be my honour to be your demon girlfriend!"

He breathed out deeply as if he was holding his breath and held me in a tight embrace and whispered in my ear, his voice as sweet as honey...

"Angelica-san, I will make sure that you understand love from the biggest portions to the tiny little crumbs"

"Arashi..."

"First lesson of love is that when I kiss you, I am conveying my love for you through my physical actions because as you know Angelica-san, sometimes actions speak louder than words"

After he said this, his lips were lightly trailed along my nose he lightly pecked the top of my nose, making my eyes shut in embarassment. And when he reached my lips he hovered, making me wait...and wait and wait. I sighed out in fraustration and he chuckled lightly and finally captured my lips with his. Wrapping his arms around my waist while my arms reached up to intertwine around his neck. I wanted this to last forever but sadly it didnt...

"Ah ah ah Angelica-san. This is only Lesson one, there will be more to come in the near future."

"Arashi-san you tease me too much. It's unbearably irresistable~"

"Angelica-san, I agree but this time I will say..."

"Yes, Arashi?"

"I love you, My Lady"

I flushed again in embarassment, this was something I will have to get used to and I mumbled softly...

" I love...you too, Arashi"

I heard his beautiful deep voice chuckle as I too laughed along with him in harmony. I knew I would be looking forward to these lessons…I am eager to know more about love and present to Arashi as best as I can~


End file.
